Dirimu Berharga
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Aku, Sakura Haruno, menjalani hubungan yang berat sebelah, aku berhenti ketika aku menyadari suatu hal. My first fic after Hiatus. SasuSaku. Base on true story. RnR?


.

.

.

Aku, Sakura Haruno.

Saat ini aku menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pria yang dapat dibilang tidak sehat, karena hubungan ini berat sebelah.

Selama ini aku berprinsip bahwa apapun itu, asal aku dan dia bahagia, itu tak akan jadi masalah.

Dan ceritaku terus berlanjut, sampai aku menyadari bahwa

.

.

.

**Diriku Berharga**

.

.

.

Author: Aika Uchiha

.

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

.

Disclaimer: MK's

.

Warning: gaje, OOC

.

.

And the story, start here

.

.

**Sakura Pov's**

Saat ini, aku Sakura Haruno, sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurku, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa wajahku kusut? Jawabannya sangat simple. Saat ini aku sedang memikirkan seseorang. Ah, pasti kalian ingin tahu dia siapa bukan? Dia Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku, orang yang sangat berharga buatku, ia yang mengajariku artinya ketulusan cinta, juga mengajariku untuk memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitiku. Namun, kami akhirnya berpisah 2 tahun lalu setelah aku mendapati bahwa aku memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sahabatku sejak kecil, Sabaku no Gaara.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku bertemu Sasuke di sebuah taman yang sering kami kunjungi dulu. Saat itu, aku yang masih merasa bersalah, hanya diam dan tak berani menyapa. Jujur saja, aku menyesal telah memutuskan untuk berpisah 2 tahun silam. Sasuke pria yang sangat baik. Tak kusangka-sangka, Sasuke malah menghampiriku dan meminta pinku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terduduk diatas tempat tidurku sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari Sasuke, mantanku, yang mungkin saja akan menjadi pacarku lagi.

Semoga saja.

**Normal Pov's**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, gadis yang daritadi terduduk diatas tempat tidur pun mulai merebahkan dirinya, sambil mulai membuka-buka buku yang daritadi ditelantarkannya karena asik berchat ria dengan sang mantan.

Selesainya chat mereka pun, bukan karena Sakura yang mengakhiri, tapi Sasuke. Ya, pria berambut raven itu mengakhiri chat mereka dengan alasan sudah malam, dan sudah mengantuk. Tak lama berselang, gadis itupun mulai menguap sambil membaca buku novel favoritnya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar menutup kelopak matanya, ia mengambil telepon genggam yang berada disamping bantalnya. Namun, kenapa ia malah seperti terkejut? Matanya juga mulai memerah, ia seperti akan memangis. Sampai, handphone pink miliknya itu mengalunkan lagu Lucky yang dinyanyikan oleh Jason Mraz, tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo." Gadis itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk tadi dengan suara yang terlihat menahan tangisan.

"kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura? Tak biasanya kau memintaku untuk meneleponmu malam-malam begini." Sahut gadis pirang diseberang sana, mengkhawatirkan sahabat pinknya.

"Ino, Sasuke.." Gadis pink itu sudah benar-benar terisak sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan mantanmu itu Sakura?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Sakit Ino, Sasuke mempermainkanku"

"Dia.. Dia punya pacar Ino.. Dia hanya mempermainkanku."

"Padahal... padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk serius sama dia, aku udah bertekad untuk mengubah kebiasaanku yang suka menggantung cowok."

"Tapi kenapa Ino? Kenapa malah Sasuke giniin aku? Dia bilang dia sayang sama aku." Si gadis pink kembali berbicara meski sambil terisak, sakit? Jelas sakit, dia sudah mulai belajar mempercayai pria, dan mulai belajar untuk berubah, tetapi apa yang didapatkannya? Mantannya hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

.

**-**_**APS**_**-**

.

2 minggu telah berlalu dari saat itu. Sekarang Sakura tidak bersedih lagi. Apa dia sudah berhasil move on? Aha, jawabannya belum, Sakura bukan move on. Jadi? Mereka resmi pacaran? Bukan juga.

Jadi apa? Belum move on, dan juga belum pacaran, tapi kenapa Sakura tak galau lagi?

Jawabannya sederhana, tapi tak sesederhana akibat yang harus ditanggung Sakura. Apa itu? Mereka menjalani hubungan tanpa status. Hubungan yang kata orang tak rasional, dan berat sebelah, hubungan yang menguntungkan satu pihak dan merugikan pihak lain.

Tentu Sasuke yang mendapat keuntungan, ia berpacaran dengan Hinata, tetapi mendua hati dengan Sakura. Ruginya? Ya jelas di Sakura, ia harus rela menahan cemburu melihat Sasuke dan Karin, dan Sakura terikat pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Sasuke berhak untuk cemburu jika ia bersama pria lain.

Sudah jelas bukan? Tapi ntah kenapa, Sakura tak sadar juga. Banyak orang yang mengatainya bodoh karena keputusannya. Mereka menyayangkan keputusan itu, karena Sakura adalah gadis cantik, pintar, baik, manis, tapi kenapa harus mau menjaddi bayangan dari seorang mak lampir seperti Karin

Setiap ditanya, Sakura pun hanya menjawab "Itulah cinta, aku pun tak tau mengapa, it just flews."

Yang biasa akan dijawab Ino "flews kemana? Flow to the hell?"

"HTS Ino, aku dan dia saling mencintai, tapi perbedaannya kami bebas, sederhana kan?" jawab Sakura lagi. Yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Ino.

Hubungan tanpa status mereka terus berlanjut, Sakura terus mencoba tegar. Ntah kenapa, ia tetap ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke walaupun ditentang banyak orang, nahkan saat hati kecilnya mulai memberontak agar mengakhiri hubungannya ini.

.

**-APS-**

.

Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut, sampai kedatangan saudara sepupu Sakura, Akasuna Sasori. Sasori telah banyak mendengar cerita tentang hubungan Sakura dari Ino.

"Kau bodoh Sakura, kau seperti perempuan murahan jika kau tetap melanjutkan hubungan kalian" kata Sasori, sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk membantah ia kembali berkata "**Hargai dirimu, kalau kau mau dihargai!** Dengan kau melakukan hal ini, kau menyatakan secara tidak langsung kalau dirimu tak berharga!".

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasori meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku diatas tempat tidurnya. Jujur saja, ia tahu, ia salah. Namun, perasaannya yang sudah terlanjur mecintai Sasuke memaksanya untuk bertahan. Bimbang, sangat bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia sangat ingin mempertahankan Sasuke, namun disisi lain, ia tak mau dikatai perempuan murahan. Apalagi, tadi nii-sannya datang, dan menceramahinya tentang hal itu juga.

Sakura mengalami puncak kebimbangannya malam itu. Sekarang ia telah memiliki keputusan. Ia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tak pantas berada diposisi ini.

.

Karena ia tahu bahwa

.

"**Dirinya Berharga**"

.

.

**Owari**

**Aika Note:**

Hai minna...

Saya baru kembali dari hiatus saya, hohoho

Maaf kalau jelek, karena jujur aja ini saya udah g kebiasa nulis lagi -_-

Dan ini dibuat langsung tanpa ada rencana sama sekali.

Fic ini saya buat untuk memperingati Hari Kartini, mengangkat tema kalau wanita itu berharga, maka kita juga harus menghargai diri kita sendiri, jangan mau digituin!

Saya terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya sendiri, persis begitu dan setelah menggalau berhari-hari karena kejadian yang sama, dan tepat pada tanggal 21 April ini, saya berkeputusan untuk mengakhiri semua itu karena aku sadar diriku berhargaaa #nyengir 5 jari.

Ne, buat para reader, ada yg pernah digituin g? Klo yg belum, jangan pada mau ya.

Anw, kayaknya a/n panjang banget, saya tutup sampe disini.

Last but not least, RnR please?

**-AIKA-**


End file.
